Being a Team
by Istalindar
Summary: Sam's musings at a team night.


This is just drabble which occured to me while watching Stargate. Review and tell me what you think, I'd be interested to know if people agree with what I've written or not. Istalindar

&

Sam's POV

It occurred to me one day, while I was sitting on the Colonel's porch and drinking his beer, watching him and Daniel fight over the barbeque, that we were in quite a strange situation. As people, I don't think I'm being immodest by saying we're all good looking. Even the colonel has his looks going for him, listen for a week to the base grapevine and you'll get a whole list of names of officers, both female and male, who would happily walk in on him in the shower.

I get kicks from the fact that while I don't get to walk in on him in the shower, I do get to spend a lot of time with him. Call me petty, but I am female.

Daniel, especially since he cut his hair though even before, is frankly described as one of the hottest things to hit the base. And he's been working out, too, so that's only increased his appeal. Teal'c, similarly, is not without his admirers. The strong, silent type works for a lot of people. And Janet is always telling me which officer has been having wet dreams about me, much to my…discomfort. She thinks she's helping, I guess.

But my point is, my entire team, or shall I say, Colonel O'Neill's entire team, is good looking. I work with three of the hottest men on the base, which makes the subject of much envy. Or so I'm told by Janet, at least. But…we're all single. Have been for nearly ten years. _Ten years_.

I mean, we've all had our flings. Daniel has a girlfriend on every planet, near enough. I've had a few alien 'boyfriends' myself. Teal'c has his wife, Drey'auc, back on Chulak. The colonel…I don't know. Don''t want to, if I'm honest. But no matter what romantic position we occasionally find ourselves in, it never lasts.

And I was thinking about it, and I think I worked out why it is we don't have partners, at least not long term ones. Any relationship we have never seems to stick. And I think it's because we don't need to have that significant other. Looking at 'my boys' as Janet once dubbed them, I don't see why I would need another boyfriend. The colonel provides the humour, and I trust him with my life. Daniel provides the intellectual conversation, and we can be scientists together. Teal'c's huge presence is a huge comfort, and is a wonderful listener, often coming out with very helpful advice. The only thing I don't have from them is sex, but really, when I go off-world and spend half my time trying to avoid getting shot, I don't need the excitement and complication of sex. The body has certain urges of course…but when it comes down to it, if I ever have to choose between the men I work with and the man I sleep with, the team will come first every time. Because they aren't just a team to me. I love them, they're my friends, and I trust them beyond anything. They will always take care of me, just like I'll always take care of them.

"Sam. Jack's going to burn the meat, do you want to order pizza?" Daniel bounded up to me, shaking me from my thoughts, and I laughed, rising to my feet.

"Sit down Carter." The Colonel said, turning to face me, waving the spatula maniacally. "I am barbequeing the meat. It will be fine. It will be edible. There will be no need to get pizza." I nodded, biting my lip.

"Yes sir." O'Neill stuck his tongue out at Daniel.

"See. Carter backs me. Not you." He crowed triumphantly.

"Add 'so there' and we can send you to kindergarten." Daniel retorted. I grinned, descending the porch steps and heading to the barbeque. I patted him on the shoulder as I crossed the grass to the Colonel. I waved my hand over the hot coals and turned to him.

"It's a little hot." I murmured. "Don't want him to show the USAF up, do we sir?" The Colonel sent me a short look before nodding minimally, adjusting his bbq technique to something a little less of a fire hazard and I returned to my chair on the porch, watching O'Neill cook and Daniel glower.

"Your manipulation of O'Neill is most skillfull." Teal'c murmured. "My congratualtions and thanks." I smiled at him.

As long as I have a team to take care of, I will do it. Because I know that when it comes to it, the team is almost as much a part of me as I am of it.

END


End file.
